


sweet asylum by lanyons [PODFIC]

by dragoninasuitcase



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Afterlife, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mentions of Death, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, this is a fic about coming to terms with being dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase
Summary: When Light arrives in the afterlife, L is waiting for him.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	sweet asylum by lanyons [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanyons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyons/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sweet asylum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394343) by [lanyons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyons/pseuds/lanyons). 



**download and/or stream the MP3 file[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Riq_32Ssor0ADJYTx4KkfBkAc80N2551/view?usp=sharing).**

**Author's Note:**

> i'm testing out new equipment, so the quality is a bit sketchy...  
> please bear with me!!


End file.
